Red Like Roses
by MasterOf4Elements
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories featuring characters from the amazing RWBY. Some are drama. Some are pure fluff. Various relationship parings including canon, non, and OCs.
1. Where Would I Go

_**Inspired by the fan theory that Qrow is Ruby's biological father.**_

Summer Rose sighed heavily as she looked out her window. The freshly fallen snow covered the front yard of the humble home she shared with her husband.

"Qrow where are you?" Summer whispered aloud.

 _Come on. You know where he is. Stop lying to yourself._

After another half hour of waiting and another heavy sigh Summer decided to head up to bed.

 _It will be easier to deal with Qrow is he thinks you're asleep._

As Summer ascended the stairs she heard the door creak open behind her and a familiar voice chuckle.

"Hiya, rose dust."

Summer smiled weakly as she turned around to face her husband. "You're home."

"Course I'm home," Qrow murmured, kicking the door closed behind him. "Where else would I go?"

Summer walked over to greet Qrow with a kiss. She could smell the alcohol on him before she even embraced him. She couldn't hide the look of disgust on her face and Qrow, even in his drunken state, noticed it.

"What's wrong, Sum? The baby ok?"

Summer closed her eyes and nodded. She placed her hands on her stomach. "The baby's fine, Qrow. It's you I'm worried about."

"No. No. You don't worry about me, baby. You worry bout yourself and our lil rosebud," Qrow said giving Summer a reassuring smile.

Summer smiled weakly. She'd never been able to resist Qrow's charming, lopsided grin.

"I can't help but worry about the father of my child," she told him. "I want you to be here…to be sober when the baby gets here."

"This again?" Qrow scoffed as he moved to sit on their couch. He kicked off his boots. "Summer I don't have a drinking problem. I go out for drink every now and again. I can hold my liquor just fine."

It was true that Qrow had a high tolerance for alcohol. He rarely seemed drunk no matter how much he drank. This worried Summer to no end.

"You've never been able to see when enough was enough in any part of your life," Summer said sternly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that this is any different."

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Qrow, just disappointed."

"Well, now you sound like my mother."

"At least I'm acting like a parent!"

"Guess neither of the Branwen twins were cut out to be parents," Qrow said. His voice wavered as if the statement was spoken with the last bit of energy he had.

"I wouldn't be here still if I thought that were true," Summer said, sitting down next to Qrow.

"Please don't leave me," Qrow sniffed, snuggling next to Summer.

"Leave you? Why would I do that?"

"Cause I'm not a good father."

"You're going through a rough time right now. We all are."

"Don't leave me, Sum. Don't take the baby away from me," Qrow continued to whine. He pressed a gentle kiss to Summer's growing belly. "I love our lil…little girl."

"It's ok, Qrow," Summer said gently as she pet Qrow's messy hair. She sighed softly at her husband's condition. "It's not like you do this often."

 _That's a lie and you know it, Summer. He's done this every night since Raven left._

Qrow nuzzled his face against Summer's stomach. "Promise you won't take her away from me?"

Summer sighed. "I promise. We aren't going anywhere."

 _Where would I go?_


	2. Winter Mornings

Winter hummed contently as she woke up to the early morning light shining through the bedroom window. She looked over at her still sleeping partner and smiled.

"Qrow," she said softly, rolling over to face him.

Qrow didn't respond and continued snoring.

"Qrow, sweetheart. Wake up," Winter tried again, this time pushing at Qrow's shoulder.

"Winter….baby…. No." Qrow grumbled.

Winter sighed and snuggled closer to him. She moved his arm so he was holding her at her waist.

Qrow slowly opened one eye and looked at her.

"Good morning," Winter said with a giggle.

Qrow turned his face back to his pillow and mumbled, "You know, I'm not really sure I like this sweet side of you, ice queen."

Winter crinkled her nose. She pulled the periwinkle duvet over herself and Qrow to give a bit more privacy to their passionate kiss.

Qrow chuckled. "But I could learn to live with it."

Winter let out a girlish squeak before Qrow rolled her over so he was resting on top of her.


	3. Uncle Qrow

Ruby Rose took a deep breath, though it was really more a wheeze. Her father told her she had a burning fever, but Ruby was shivering as though it were winter. She coughed and winced as every cough made her throat burn. Yang had helped her prop up on some pillows and sit up. After spending the better part of two days in bed, Ruby was tired of lying down and sleeping.

"Hey, kiddo," Qrow said with a smile, knocking on her door frame

Ruby smiled weakly at him. "Hi, Uncle Qrow."

"Don't try to talk. I know your throat must be killing you."

Ruby nodded and made a slight groaning noise.

Qrow chuckled softy. "I know that's asking a lot from you, ladybug."

Ruby smiled at his joke. No matter how bad she was feeling Uncle Qrow always knew what to say to make her smile.

"I brought you a blanket," Qrow said holding up the navy blue throw. "Fresh out of the dryer, all warm and toasty, just for you."

Ruby managed another smile as Qrow wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Qrow pulled the chair from Ruby's desk and turned it so he could sit and lean forward against the back.

"Mind if I stay with you a while?"

Ruby shook her head to indicate a no. She loved spending time with Qrow. He actually showed interest in what she had to say, which she found to be a rare case for most adults. Then again Uncle Qrow wasn't like most adults.


	4. The Orgin of Peter Port

**A Pre-RWBY fanfic**

 _This is amazing._ Seventeen-year-old Peter Port couldn't have been more excited to be attending Beacon Academy. He'd worked hard to get in and wanted nothing more in life than to become a renowned hunter like his father.

In his awe of the school Peter wasn't watching where he was going and soon crashed into another student.

"I'm so sorry!"

Peter fumbled over his words as he helped the young woman he'd accidently knocked over up.

 _Way to go Pete. Your first day and you're already screwing things up._

"It's alright," the young girl said, brushing off her skirt. She stuck her gloved hand out to Peter. "My name is Ria."

"Peter. Peter Port," Peter said returning the handshake.

"Peter," Ria repeated.

Peter blushed at the sound of Ria's voice saying his name. He took a moment to look at just how beautiful his new acquaintance was. Her skin was a pale peach, like his own. She had long white-blonde hair that fell just above her waist. Her eyes, which were a lovely sky blue, were made even more vibrant by the lavender scarf tied in a bow around her head.

Suddenly Peter realized he was still holding Ria's hand and shook himself out of his daze.

"Is this your first day too." Ria asked.

"Yeah," Peter admitted with a nervous chuckle. "I'm a little nervous."

"I couldn't tell," Ria said. She smiled at Peter. "Come on. We'll do some exploring together.

After spending the day talking with each other Peter and Ria discovered they had things in common, most notably their sense of dark humor. In the following days when it came time to be separated into teams they were relieved to be with each other. They formed the PERL, like pearl, with two other male students Eris and Lake.


	5. Scarlet

"She is beautiful," Qrow mused admiring his newborn daughter.

Winter smirked. "You're only saying that because she looks like you."

Qrow beamed with pride. "You hear that Scarlet? Mommy thinks you look like me."

Tiny Scarlet opened her eyes to look up at her father. They seemed to brighten upon seeing him.

"The nurses say she has one of the most unique eye colors they've ever seen," Winter said.

"They are pretty special," said Qrow. "What would you call them….a bluey-greeny sort of…."

Winter laughed softly. "I think the word you're looking for is aquamarine."

"Fancy," Qrow said glancing up at Winter.

Winter sighed. "Can I hold my daughter now?"

"Our daughter," Qrow corrected. "And no. I'm not done yet."


	6. Promise

"Hey, rose dust," Qrow said sitting down next to Summer Rose. He swung his legs over the ledge and looked out over the city with her. The sunset orange sky had darkened to a midnight blue and golden stars dotted across the clear night. "Lovely view."

Summer smiled, but didn't look at him. "Hi, Qrow."

"Why aren't you at the dance?"

"Why aren't you at the dance?" Summer retorted.

"I asked you first."

"It's not really my thing, besides I'm clumsy enough as it is. I'd be a walking disaster in heels," said Summer. She finally looked at Qrow and smirked. "Besides I don't think I could pull of a frilly skirt quite as good as you can."

Qrow chuckled. "Are you ever going to forget that?"

"With my dying breath I will remind you."

"It's all Tai's fault."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm just glad I remembered to wear underwear that day."

Summer burst into a fit of laughter, falling back onto the top of the building. Qrow grinned and lay back next to her.

"I love hearing you laugh," he said.

Summer blushed slightly, though she wasn't sure why. It was just Qrow using the same pathetic lines that most of the girls in school found charming.

"So what are you doing out here Shouldn't your date be missing you about now?" Summer asked.

"Uh…actually I didn't have a date tonight."

"You're kidding!" Summer laughed. "The self-proclaimed gift to all womankind doesn't have a date."

"Nope."

"Why not? Too many ladies to choose from?" Summer joked, turning to face Qrow.

"Honestly the only girl I wanted to spend the evening with wasn't going to the dance," Qrow said, turning his head to look at Summer. "She said it wasn't her thing."

Summer moved to stand up. "I should be heading back to the dorm. We've got an early day tomorrow and…."

"Summer," Qrow said softly. He stood up and walked towards her. He reached to stroke Summer's cheek with the back of his hand. "After all this time, how can you not know I have feelings for you?"

"Please stop, Qrow," Summer said pushing his hand away. "We both know you don't mean that."

"I do. I've been in love with you since the day I…."

"You're in love with me?" Summer scoffed. "How do you expect me to believe that when you're constantly chasing every girl in the school? It's more than just flirting with them Qrow. I know you've slept with half of them."

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck. "I never said I was proud of that."

"I'm not like those girls, Qrow. You can't throw some compliments my way and think I'm going to melt in your arms."

"I know you're not like those other girls, Summer. That's what I love most about you. I have to earn your love and respect if I get that at all."

"Why didn't you tell me this months ago?"

Qrow folded his arms. "I'm bad luck. You're the one thing I don't think I could stand to lose."

"You're not bad luck. There's no such thing as luck. You make your own way in life," Summer said.

"You don't understand I…"

Summer stood on her tiptoes to silence Qrow with a kiss. She stepped back and smiled. "Wow. That actually works like the movies."

"Yeah…I guess it does." Qrow said, still in shock that Summer had kissed him. He could feel a faint blush rushing to his cheeks turning them a light pink

Summer looked down to gather her thoughts and composure before looking up at Qrow. "If you really care for me as much as you claim to then I know you won't break my heart if I give you a chance."

"I wouldn't Summer. I swear."

"Good," Summer said holding out her hand to Qrow. "Because I would hate to lose my best friend and my boyfriend to an unfortunate accident."

Qrow tucked one hand under Summer's chin and held her hand in the other. "I love it when you threaten me like that."

"Just don't give me a reason to follow through on that, alright?"

"I promise I won't," Qrow said leaning in to give Summer their first real kiss as a couple.


	7. Midnight

_Winter Schnee took pride in her work with the military. She had been raised with the poise and grace of an heiress, and that only enhanced with her drive for military precision and order. Qrow Branwen was her complete opposite. Maybe that's why she fell for him in the first place._

 _But that was years ago. Five years to be exact. Winter was only twenty and Qrow was a much older thirty-three. Their affair was brief, lasting only a few months, but passionate. It was Winter's first relationship and when Qrow suddenly left without an explanation it shattered Winter's heart._

 _Seeing Qrow again at Beacon brought all those emotions back to her. Months later when Qrow came to see her Winter was still fuming. It didn't help that Qrow, like his usual self, was drunk._

"You have some nerve coming back here at all, let alone like this," Winter said, pulling her blue gray robe tighter around her body. She tied the silk ribbon and folded her arms across her chest.

"I thought you liked my impulsiveness."

"I don't remember," Winter said looking away from him. She pretended to focus on the painting of indigo wildflowers on her bedroom wall. "If I ever did it was a long time ago."

"Well, I remember," said Qrow. "I also remember a beautiful woman who loved falling asleep in my arms. She looked a lot like you only less frigid."

"Well, I'm sure there are plenty of barmaids who would love to keep you warm tonight."

"Don't think I haven't thought about that," Qrow said with a slight grin.

Winter scoffed. "You pig."

"At least they wouldn't complain if I was gone when they woke up in the morning."

"How dare you!" Winter snapped at him. She curled her fingers into fists and took a deep breath. "Was that really all I was to you? A cheap thrill?"

"No. You were….different."

"Apparently not different enough," said Winter. She finally looked up at Qrow. "But you were."

Qrow stared at Winter confused as she continued.

"I never met a boy…or a man who wasn't interested in my family name over me. You weren't like that. You wanted something much more precious than that and I was stupid enough to let you have it."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Winter."

"I find that hard to believe. You don't care about anyone, but yourself."

"That's not true. Personally I hate me."

"Well, that makes two of us," Winter sighed. "So, what do you really want, Qrow? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you, ice queen."

"There has to be more to it than that."

Qrow looked down at the floor. He placed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth. "I've been doing some thinking."

Winter rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to make a snappy comeback. The words Qrow said next would nearly knock the former heiress off her feet.

"I want you to marry me."

"I…I beg your pardon."

"You heard me, Winter. I want you to marry me."

"If this is your idea of a joke then….."

"It's not a joke!"

"Well, it certainly isn't romantic."

"You know I'm no good at that."

"You're no good in general! I can't believe you have the nerve to…"

Qrow silenced Winter with a long, deep kiss. Winter tried to push against Qrow's chest to make him stop, but if she were being honest with herself…this is what she'd been waiting for Qrow to do. Winter wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Stepping back from her Qrow cleared his throat. "Is that a yes?"

Winter raised her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could. She turned in a huff and went to close the window Qrow had flown in through. She pulled the wisteria curtains closed and looked back at her midnight visitor.

"It's an I'll think about it."


	8. Birdie

"Lalalala," five-year-old Ruby Rose sang as she adjusted the pink doll bow on top of her new bird friend's head.

The crow sat absolutely still as Ruby dressed him in her dolls clothes and giggled. The two had been at this for nearly an hour, sitting among the dandelions and playing dress up.

"Do you wanna see how you look?" Ruby asked holding up a teal handheld mirror.

The crow tilted his head and cawed at Ruby. The little girl laughed and suddenly grabbed the crow into a warm, crushing hug.

"I love you, Uncle Qrow."

Qrow cawed back. _I love you too, rosebud._


	9. The Whole Truth

_Qrow Branwen never imagined himself being happy again after Summer Rose died. She was his first love, his wife, and together they'd created a child….a child that he'd had to give to another man to raise. Ruby had only ever known him as her uncle, but Qrow often wondered if deep in her heart Ruby knew she was his little girl._

 _Whether Ruby had figured it out or not Qrow wanted to tell her the truth….especially now that he was about to become a father again. He owed her that. He'd once promised both Ruby and Yang he would never lie to them, and keeping this secret was tearing him apart. However, Qrow also knew telling the girls would also mean telling his fiancé, and the mother of his second child. Unfortunately for Qrow, Winter Schnee wasn't known for taking unexpected news well._

It was late at night when Qrow and winter were getting ready for bed. Winter slipped on the silk cerulean knee length nightgown Qrow had given her for her birthday. Winter couldn't help but notice Qrow, who was already lying in bed, appeared to be deep in thought.

"Something's on your mind. I can tell," Winter said, lifting the violet sheets and crawling into their bed. Her body sunk slightly into the feather filled mattress.

"Humm?" Qrow asked looking over at her. He moved his hand, clacking one of his rings against the mahogany headboard. "What was that, Winnie?"

Winter sighed at the nickname, and at the fact her fiancé was so easily distracted. "I said there's something on your mind. I can tell."

"You always can."

"So what is it?"

"I was just thinking about Ruby," Qrow admitted, stopping short of the reason why.

"Poor girl has been through a lot," Winter said. "She's lucky to have someone like you in her life."

Qrow smiled weakly thinking of his semblance. "I'm the lucky one."

Winter leaned over and kissed Qrow's cheek. "Good night, love."

"Night," Qrow said. He reached over and turned off the lamp on their bedside table. He settled into bed and wrapped his arm around Winter.

 _You know you have to tell her eventually. Even if you don't tell Ruby, Winter is going to be your wife. Lying to her about something this big is a crap way to start off a marriage. She was ok with the whole bad luck thing, but how is she going to handle this?_

Qrow's mind raced as he struggled to go to sleep. He tried not to toss and turn too much, knowing it would wake up Winter. Unfortunately it did eventually wake her, if she'd ever truly fallen to sleep in the first place.

"Qrow, what's wrong?"

Qrow sighed and reached over to turn the lamp back on. "We need to talk."

"I'm listening."

Qrow cleared his throat. "You know I was married before."

Winter nodded. "You told me that."

"I was married to Summer Rose….Ruby's mother."

"Oh….oh," Winter said, she covered her mouth as she realized what her future husband was about to tell her. "Does Ruby know?"

"No. We've never told her. I was in a bad place when she was born. My sister had just abandoned her family and with my semblance…I…I tried to find her. I knew she wasn't coming back, but I had to try. I started drinking to cope, but Summer stuck with me. I left before Ruby turned one. I thought I was doing the right thing. That I was protecting her and Summer."

"But you came back?"

Qrow nodded. "When Summer…when Summer died I came back for her funeral. As soon as I saw Ruby my heart was broken. My little girl had lost her mother, and Yang had lost her mother twice. By that time Ruby was calling Tai 'dad'. He and I sat down and decided I'd be Uncle Qrow to both girls and when Ruby turned eighteen we'd tell her."

"Are you going to tell her now?"

"I've thought about it. Believe me, ever since the fall of Beacon I've wanted more and more to tell her. She almost died…I almost died and thought that I'd never get the chance."

"Well, you have the chance now."

Qrow looked at Winter. "You're taking this awfully well."

"My father wasn't much of a dad to me or any of us really. I found out right before I joined the military that he wasn't my birth father. My mother was already pregnant when they married. He held that shame over her head to convince her to marry him."

"You've never told me that."

"I've never told anyone. I guess I…I'm not really ashamed. I just feel like I'm part of the reason my mother was so unhappy."

Qrow wrapped his arms around Winter and held her close. He kissed her temple. "I don't believe that. How could anyone be unhappy having you in their life?"

Winter glanced up a Qrow. "Are you drunk?"

"No. I just haven't slept since you told me you were pregnant."

"That was three weeks ago."

"Believe me I know," Qrow said. "Guess I'm just kind of nervous about being a dad."

"You're not going to walk out this time are you?"

"I think walking away would do more harm than good," Qrow said. "You know when I left the last time Ruby had just said her first word."

"What was it?"

"Dada," Qrow said sadly. "It'd be nice to hear her call me dad instead of uncle for a change. I'm not even sure she'll want me in her life after that."

"Ruby is a strong young lady. I think she gets that strength from you."

"No…she got that from Summer," Qrow said. He placed his hand on Winter's flat belly. "I hope this kid takes after its mother too."

Winter smiled softly. "I think its father is a pretty incredible person."

Qrow reached over and turned the lamp off again. He lay back against his pillow, still holding Winter in his arms.

"I love you, Qrow," Winter said.

Qrow smiled. "I love you too, Winter."


	10. Training

The peaceful mountain meadow just outside of Signal was the perfect place for a sparring match. The other students and faculty had long since gone home, but Ruby Rose and Qrow Branwen had barely begun.

"Again!" Qrow shouted.

Ruby gasped for breath. "Really Uncle Qrow?"

"You wanted me to train you, kid. You didn't think I would go easy on you, did you?"

"Well…no, but…"

"Again."

Ruby straightened her shoulders, took a step back, and flew at Qrow wielding her scythe. He blocked it using his own weapon and the two continued sparing. Qrow smirked as he recongnized the same spirit and determination in Ruby's eyes that he'd seen in her mother years before.

 _You'd be so proud, Sum._ He thought. _I know I am._


	11. Pillows

"Hey, Winter," Qrow whispered as the couple lay next to each other in their bed.

"Yes, dear?" Winter responded. Her breathing slowed as she relaxed.

"That was amazing."

Winter smiled and rolled over to rest her head on Qrow's shoulder. "You act like that was your first time."

Qrow grinned. "First time tonight, sweetheart."

Winter opened one eye and raised an eyebrow. "I'm tired."

Qrow wrapped an arm around Winter and squeezed her tightly. "I can wait."

Winter laughed softly. "Can you? You have the patience of a housefly with twice the annoyance."

Qrow chuckled. "You're worth it, baby."

Winter sighed contently. "I suppose you're worth it too."

"You know if we're going to make up like this after every fight I'm all for arguing with you," Qrow said. He gently flicked Winter's nose. "Plus I like the way your nose crinkles up all cute like when you're angry."

Winter smiled and reached behind her to grab one of the violet-blue pillows. She whipped it around and hit Qrow in the face with it.

Qrow laughed and sat up, grabbing his own pillow. "Oh, you've done it now."

"No!" Winter squeaked as she attempted to block the blow with hands.

Qrow grinned. He loved this softer side of his ice queen.


	12. Fruits and Veggies

"Yuck," Ruby gagged, examining the asparagus on her fork. She placed the vegetable back on her plate and pushed it away from her. She got out of her seat and pulled the chair with her over to the counter in order to reach the plate of almond cookies that were supposed to be for dessert.

Just as her tiny hand grasped one of them she felt herself being lifted up.

"And just what do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" her uncle asked with a slight chuckle.

He knew he should act like he was amused by the bad behavior, but he had to admit his young nieces came up with some clever schemes.

"Oh, I was just…." Ruby sighed, giving up the will to come up with an excuse. "Asparagus is yucky."

"I know it is kiddo, but you've got to eat your veggies. Otherwise you're going to be a shrimpy six-year-old forever."

"I can live with that."

Qrow sat down at the dining table and placed Ruby in his lap. Tai and Yang had gone into town for back to school shopping and Qrow volunteered to stay at home with Ruby. It was much easier on Tai to take one girl at a time and Qrow jumped at the chance to spend one-on-one time with the girls. Besides, Ruby wouldn't start at Signal until next year when she was seven. Until then she was content to learn the basics of learning and life at home with her favorite uncle.

"Tell you what, Rubes, if you take just one bite of your asparagus I'll fix you some homemade mac n'cheese how does that sound?"

Ruby hummed. The offer was tempting, but Ruby wanted to see if she could sweeten the deal.

"Can I play with your scythe too?"

"Ruby, my weapon is not a toy and I've told you girls not to touch it."

"But it's so cool!" Ruby said, her silver eyes sparkling with excitement.

Qrow thought for a moment. "Ok. I'll let you hold my scythe if you eat some fruit too."

Ruby scrunched her nose.

"Oh, come on. I know you like melon, apples and wild strawberries. Your dad just bought a whole bag of plums and apricots at the market yesterday."

"Ok," Ruby finally agreed. "Just so long as it isn't yuck asparagus….or eggplant. I don't like eggplant."

Qrow ruffled through Ruby's hair and chuckled. "Me neither, kid."


	13. Bird Watcher

"Birdie!" Two-year-old Ruby squealed pointing to the tree above their maroon picnic blanket.

"Yes, Ruby. It is a…bird," Summer's voice slowed as she realized Ruby was pointing at a crow that was staring back at them.

Ruby giggled and clapped her hands. "Birdie! Daddy Birdie!"

The crow cawed and tucked its face into wing.

"Sweetie," Summer sighed and stroked Ruby's cheek.

Suddenly Summer saw her older step-daughter, Yang running up the hill with her father slowly tagging behind her. Yang goldenrod pigtails were whipping in the wind as she raced ahead.

"Slow down, tumbleweed," Tai huffed. "It's like she's being carried by the wind."

Ruby smiled. "Yang-y. Daddy."

Summer then heard the sound of feathers flapping and looked up into the tree to see that the crow was gone. Looking back down she noticed an orchid, her favorite flower, had been placed next to her.


	14. Late

Summer Rose sighed as she looked over the bills scattered across the dining room table. They were all due within the month, as was her unborn daughter. As if to remind her mother of this fact the tiny life inside of Summer moved.

"I know. I know." Summer said, placing a hand on her belly. "I'm ready for you to come out too."

Summer heard the door open behind her followed by the familiar sound of a pair of heavy boots wearily trudging in before the door closed again. A moment later she felt warm arms wrap around her and soft lips press against her cheek.

"You're up late," Qrow told her.

"And your home late."

"Sorry, things got a little carried away and I lost track of time."

"You don't have to lie to me Qrow. I know you were in town at the tavern."

"I'm sorry, Summer."

Summer smiled weakly. "Me too."


	15. Back to School

Tai adored his daughters. They were the most precious things to him in the entire world. He'd found it difficult raising them alone. Though he had the help of his best friend and brother-in-law, Qrow, two men raising two little girls who were quickly becoming young ladies proved difficult.

Now that Yang and Ruby were thirteen and eleven, back to school shopping was the least of their worries. Still it had to be done.

"Alright, did you both pick out the bag you wanted?" Tai asked.

"Right here," the girls chimed in unison.

Yang held up a lemon yellow messenger style bag and Ruby held the same one in cerise.

"Good choice," Qrow said, ruffling his nieces' hair. "What else do you pipsqueaks need?"

"Let's see," Ruby said pulling the list out of her pocket. "Notebooks, pencils…."

"I don't see why we need all of this. We're at Signal to learn how to fight."

"You still need math, history, and all those other subjects," Tai said.

"And why is that exactly?" Ruby asked.

"Because there's more to being a huntsman or huntress than fighting," Qrow said smiling.

"In your case there's drinking," Tai said nudging Qrow with his elbow.

"Hey, I'm not as bad as I used to be," Qrow defended nudging Tai back.

Yang and Ruby looked at each other wide-eyed. They knew they were thinking the same thing. _How in Remnant could his drinking be worse than constantly drunk?_

"Let me see your list," Tai said. He muttered as he read over it, pausing when he came to a certain word. "Ruby did you add something to the list?"

"No why?" Ruby said innocently.

"Because I don't think cookies are a school supply," Tai said. "Also, cookie has two o's in it."

Qrow chuckled. "And that is why you need to go to school."


	16. Together

The last of the grim fell before them turning into a gray mist and evaporating.

"We work well together, ice queen," Qrow said, placing his weapon in its holder on his back. "Who would've thought?"

"Well, when you're not attacking your supposed allies for no reason you can actually get things done," Winter said sternly. She sheathed her sword and brushed off her uniform.

Qrow chuckled. "If I recall, you attacked me first."

"Your very existence is an attack on humanity."

"Ooo. Nice comeback, Winter. There is a sense of humor under that cold exterior."

Winter rolled her eyes "Oh, shut up."


	17. Lesson Learned

Qrow Branwen loved his nieces more than anything else in the world. More than being a huntsman, more than his weapon, even more than his beloved flask. He often found himself being very protective over them. Even though Tai had fathered Yang and raised both her and Ruby, Qrow still took on the responsibility of "surrogate dad". Every now and then he would fly over Beacon Academy just to check in on them. He remembered his days at Beacon and that made him fear for the beautiful young ladies the girls he still saw as toddlers had become.

Currently he was glaring at the young man his eldest niece was talking to in the library. Perched on the tree outside the window in his crow from he kept an eye making sure the boy kept his hands to himself.

 _She's not a baby anymore. She's a tough girl. She can handle her…that punk did not just push my little firecracker's hair behind her ear and…is that his hand on her knee._

Qrow flew to the window and began tapping on it with his beak.

Yang gasped and looked at the window. She glared at the intruding bird. "Qrow!"

"Yeah, it is a crow," Yang's study buddy said.

Yang sighed. "Not a crow. Qrow, as in my uncle."

"Your uncle's a bird?"

A caw came from outside and Qrow once again pecked on the window.

"Go away, Qrow!" Yang groaned. "Did Dad send you to spy on me or are you here on your own?

A series of caws followed and Qrow pretended to be interested in something stuck in his wing.

As Yang argued with the intrusive bird, her study date made his escape. He stopped by a table where twin Faunus girls were studying and sat down, hoping these two didn't have vengeful relatives.

Qrow cawed for Yang's attention to turn to the boy and when she did she became very angry.

"Hey, you jerk! You're supposed to be studying with me."

The young man stammered. "Uh…"

"Wait you're like on a date?" the cat-girl in turquoise said standing up. She turned to her sister, who was wearing the same dress in magenta. "Do you believe that Jessa?"

"I don't want to Jenna, but I think it's true?" Jessa replied.

"What are you talking about?" another girl with long cornflower hair asked. Her chestnut eyes sparked with rage. "He's supposed to be meeting me here to study. Tell them, Jasper."

Jasper swallowed. "Hey, Olive."

"Well, at least you remembered my name," she said before tossing her books at him.

By now Jessa and Jenna's sea green eyes had turning into a burning orange color, and Yang was angrily marching towards Jasper. The four huntresses had him up against the wall glaring at him as though he were a grim they needed to kill.

Qrow watched from the window almost feeling sorry for the boy, but more than that he was grateful he'd never gotten caught in a situation like this before. He'd been a different man then, but having Ruby and Yang in his life changed all that. Hopefully Jasper would survived long enough to learn his lesson as well.


	18. Midnight Answers

Qrow and Winter sat with their backs to each other. The cool breeze swept through the opening of the abandoned building they had decided to rest in for the night. Remnants of copper, granite, and antique brass were around the large area that Winter could only assume used to be a dining hall. Winter let her hands drape to her side and Qrow reached back to place a hand on top of hers. The two were silent for a while.

"I'm glad your nieces are safe," Winter said at last. She could see out of the corner of her eye Ruby and Yang were sharing a forest green blanket. "For months I've wondered about the fates of Weiss's friends and teammates. Our father refused to let her have contact with anyone outside of Atlas."

"I gotta hand it to her for sticking it to your old man like she did," Qrow said. She smiled. "Your sister's quite the huntress. I saw her fight at Beacon. You've taught her well."

"How do you know I was the one who trained her?"

"Just a hunch."

"She has much to learn still," Winter said. She looked over at group of teenagers camping out on the floor in a circle. The feeling was bittersweet knowing they'd gone through so much in their young lives than many adults could ever imagine. "They all do."

"I feel like we suddenly became parents without the fun part," Qrow said.

Winter managed a smile. "At least we avoided the diaper stage."

"Why ice queen, is that a joke? I had no idea you had a fun side," Qrow said, putting on a fake proper voice.

"Life is too short to be so bitter."

"You know you never answered me."

"Answered what?"

"You know…"

"Oh, that," Winter said, blushing slightly. She sighed thoughtfully before leaning back against Qrow's strong back. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes…I'll marry you."


	19. Well Taken Care Of

"There we go," Qrow said, adjusting the straps on his daughter's fresh diaper.

Scarlet cooed up at him reached for him to pick her up.

"Hold on a second, pipsqueak," Qrow said. "Daddy needs to wipe his hands."

After wiping his hands with a baby wipe and tossing it in the garbage bin, Qrow redressed Scarlet. He chose a dress that Weiss had picked out for her little niece. She told him it was "pacific blue", but Qrow honestly couldn't tell the difference. Blue was blue.

Between Weiss, Yang, Ruby, and their other friends, Scarlet was kept in full supply with little outfits and stuffed animals. A pearly purple manatee from Blake and pink flamingo from Nora happened to be her favorites.

"There. You look all nice and clean," Qrow said, admiring his little beauty. "Let's try and keep it that way alright kid?"

Scarlet giggled and clapped her little hands. "DA!"

Qrow's heart melted. He picked the baby up and cradled her to his chest, petting the tuft of black hair on her head. "Ok. I guess you can mess this one up, but just one more time alright. I don't want anybody thinking I've gone all soft."

Scarlet blew bubbles with her mouth and babbled on. "Dadadada"

"Aw, baby girl. You've got to learn to say 'mama' eventually," Winter said, bringing a laundry basket of Scarlet's clothes in. She sat it on the changing table and pulled out Scarlet's outer space themed blanket, folding it neatly.

Meanwhile Scarlet gnawed at Qrow's shoulder, slobbering on his shirt.

"I think she knows which of us is her favorite, Winter."

"Let's not play this game with our kid, alright?" Winter said smiling. "Besides, when she gets hungry in a bit I'll be her favorite."

"Hey, just because I wasn't born with milk producing breasts like you were doesn't mean I can't be her favorite."

Winter smiled at her daughter. "You are very lucky little one to have a father who loves you this much."

Qrow kissed Winter's cheek. "You want to call him don't you?"

Winter shook her head. "No. He might have raised me, but he's not my father. He gave up that right for good when I married you and had your child. Though I must admit, it would be nice for Scarlet to have a grandfather to spoil her and play with her."

"I think she's plenty spoiled without him," Qrow said, looking at the laundry basket of clothes.

Winter laughed and held up a blanket that Ruby had given her half-sister. It was a minty color, dotted with purple hearts. In the same purple the phrase _I'm not spoiled…just well taken care of_ was stitched on.


	20. Plans

"Alright, Qrow," Weiss said holding up two nearly identical table clothes. "Which one do you like best? Blizzard blue or cerulean frost?"

Qrow stared at her for a moment "Um…is there a difference?"

Weiss scoffed. "If you can't tell the difference then there's no point in me even asking you!"

"Give him a break, little sister," Winter said joining Qrow on the couch. She placed a hand on her pregnant belly and patted Qrow's knee. "Crows may not be color blind, but men are."

"Very funny," Qrow said kissing Winter's cheek. He looked back at Weiss. "Winter's the one you should be asking. This is all about her."

"Don't you want a say in your own wedding plans?" Weiss asked.

Qrow tilted his head towards Winter. "I chose the bride. My part is done."

Winter looked down at the pink pearl resting on the gold band on her left ring finger. "You also chose the ring."

"Good job, considering you proposed without it," remarked Weiss.

Qrow shrugged. "She still said yes…and that was before I got her pregnant."

"How romantic," Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, no one said I had to let you staying with us be part of the deal. I could've kicked you out in the cold. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart," Qrow said, placing his hand over his heart.

Weiss stuck her tongue out at Qrow and Qrow returned the childish behavior. Weiss had always wanted an older brother and Qrow treated her like a sister. He joked around and ruffled her hair, but more than that he was protective and doted on her like he did Ruby and Yang.

"To be perfectly honest, Weiss, Qrow and I just want something simple," Winter said. "I'm showing pretty well now and we really need to save money for the baby."

"Money is going to be tight As hard as it is for me to admit I'm not as young as I used to be. I can't keep going on missions, especially since there's a capable generation to handle things better than I could. Besides, I want to be there when our girl is born," Qrow said.

"You are so convinced we're having a girl," Winter said. "Will you be disappointed if we have a boy?"

"Course not. As long as the baby's healthy I'll be happy."

"So why do you think it's a girl?" Weiss asked.

"She's constantly kicking," Qrow said. "And judging by you two, Ruby, and Yang the women in this family know how to fight better than any man I've seen."

"So are you going to let us train her?" Weiss asked. "Between Ruby, Yang and myself she could be the greatest huntress that ever lived."

"Only if she wants to," Winter said. "We might have a little huntress in here, but that's her choice."

"I think she'll want to be," Weiss said. "It's in her blood."

"And if she doesn't she's still our girl and we'll love her the same," Qrow said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Winter's belly.


	21. The Wedding Crasher

Qrow Branwen staggered as he walked up the steps to the church. He'd spent the better part of the night and the morning drinking at a local bar called the Blue Bell. He was hurt and he was angry. Winter Schnee…the woman he'd fallen in love with, was marrying another man. The grand Schnee wedding had been announced just days before and although Qrow wasn't invited he was going to show up anyway.

Mid-ceremony Qrow burst through the doors stumbling inside. The crowd of Atlas elites, dressed in their best, stared at him with disgust. Qrow swayed a bit knocking over one of the fern decorations.

"Don't mind me," he chuckled. "I'm just here for…for the food."

Qrow looked up the aisle at the bride and groom. He took out his flash and lifted it in the air. "Congrats to the happy couple."

The crowd continued to stare at him as though they were helpless to stop him.

Qrow gestured to the groom. "You know if you want I can tell you what she likes. Sure she looks like a snow angel, but she's a bad girl in bed. I'm mean she's incredible, but…well, you know what I mean."

"Qrow Branwen! What on Remnant do you think you're doing?"

Qrow was so shocked to hear the familiar voice coming from behind him instead of in front of him that it nearly sobered him. He turned to see Winter fuming with anger. She marched over to him and grabbed him by his wrist, dragging him out of the church. Once outside she lit into him.

"How dare you, you…."

"You're not getting married?" he asked confused.

"Of course I'm getting married! I'm engaged to you, you bird brain!"

"No I mean…." said Qrow. He gestured to the church.

Winter sighed. "That's my cousin, Whitney."

"You could've invited me."

"You've always said parties like this weren't your thing. I wasn't going to force you to go," Winter said. The rage in her eyes turned into a sympathetic glow. "Did you really think I'd marry someone else? As frustrating as it was for me to admit that I love you and as stubborn as I am do you honestly think I'd go back on that?"

Qrow closed his eyes. "Thought maybe you'd wised up and decided I was no good."

Winter touched Qrow's face. "You're not 'no good' or bad luck or whatever terrible things you think about yourself. I love you Qrow."

"I love you too, beautiful," Qrow said, wrapping an arm around Winter.

"Come on. Let's go get you some coffee."

"I guess I should apologize to your cousin."

"Don't bother. She's a spoiled brat anyway."

"More than you?"

Winter pushed against Qrow's chest. "More than Weiss."

"God help her husband," Qrow muttered as he and Winter descended the brick steps of the church.

Winter led Qrow down the street to a coffee shop called Wild Blue Yonder, telling him stories along the way about what a terror Whitney had been to her as a child.


	22. Never Have I Ever

"Ok, guys. Let's get this party started," Yang said, closing the door to the dorm room she shared with the other members of team RWBY. She sat down in the circle where the rest of her teammates along with the four members of team JNPR and Sun and Neptune of team SNNN were sitting.

"So, uh….what exactly are we doing?" Weiss asked, adjusting the white ruffles on the ends of her jacket sleaves.

"We're playing Never Have I Ever," Blake said. The normally solemn young woman actually seemed exited to be playing the game.

"Wait isn't that a drinking game?" Jaune asked.

Sun laughed loudly. "Alight! I knew I liked hanging out with you guys."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sun, but we're not using alcohol this time," Ruby said.

"What? Why not?" asked Neptune.

Yang looked at Ruby and smiled. "We swore to our Uncle Qrow we'd never touch the stuff."

"Besides we're all underage," Ren pointed out.

"Isn't your uncle an alcoholic?" Weiss asked.

"Didn't their uncle screw your sister?" Sun mumbled under his breath.

Weiss glared at him while Nora and Jaune covered their mouths to hide their laughter.

"So what are we doing then." asked Neptune, punching Sun's shoulder.

"We're using fingers," said Ruby, wiggling her fingers at the others. "Everybody holds up ten fingers and we all take turns saying something we've never done. If you've done that you have to put a finger down."

"Sounds fun," Pyrrah said.

"Who wants to go first?" Blake asked.

"I guess I will," said Yang. "After all it was my idea to play."

"At least she didn't say let's kick it off with a 'yang'," Ruby said as the others groaned.

"Ok," Yang said clearing her throat. "Never have I ever had a crush on Weiss."

Juane, Neptune, and surprisingly Ruby put a finger down.

"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked.

"It's a girl crush! Those exist," Ruby said. "Not that you're not worth having a real romantic-ish crush on, it's just I'm not into that. I'm not into anyone or anything really…."

"Someone else just go please," Weiss said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I will," said Blake. "Never have I ever not finished a book I started reading."

Everyone sitting in the circle put a finger down.

"No wonder your grades are suffering," Blake said.

"It's not that I don't love to read," Pyrrah said. "It's just that I have trouble finding the time to do so."

"Yeah, I'm more of a wait until the movie comes out sort of guy," Jaune said.

"You would be," Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"My turn," Nora said in her sing-song tone. "Never have I ever had long hair."

She received glares from the other girls. Nora realized she'd also caused Ren to lose a round and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Ren."

"It's ok, Nora," Ren said with a smile. "It's all in good fun."

"Alright, my turn," Sun said. "Never have I ever worn a dress."

Of course the ladies in the room put one finger down, as well as Jaune due to that incident at the last school dance, but much to Sun's and everyone else's surprise Neptune did as well.

"My mom's a seamstress," Neptune mumbled, as everyone gave him strange looks. He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll go next. Never have I ever kissed a dude."

This time only Yang, Weiss and Blake put a finger down.

"Really?" asked Jaune. "I would've thought…never mind."

Pyrrah looked up at Jaune and blushed.

After a few more rounds Ruby was out, the rest were dwindling and they had all learned way to much information about each other.

"We should have game nights more often," said Yang.

"You're only saying that because you're winning," Ruby shot back.

"Guys," Blake said with a sigh. "We're all losers here."

The room erupted in laughter, knowing the secrets they'd learned about each other would stay between them and this would be a moment that they'd never forget.


	23. Peter and Ria

**Following the Peter Port story from earlier**

As his first semester at Beacon was coming to a close Peter couldn't image being away from Ria for the next few weeks. Their friendship had developed into a close bond which was rapidly becoming deeper feelings for Peter. He couldn't be sure if Ria felt the same way for him and would not dare ruin what they had by telling her he thought he was falling in love.

"What are your plans for the break?" Ria asked him as she packed a small bag for her journey home.

Peter shrugged. "My mom probably has some chores for me to do on the farm. I guess it'll be just like I never left home. How about you?"

"My father says our village is planning a big festival for my return."

"That sounds awesome."

"Yeah," Ria said softly. "I appreciate the gesture, but I know I'm going to be bombarded with questions. Not many people in my village have been outside the area, let alone attended one of the academies."

"You must be a hero to them."

Ria shrugged. "I haven't done anything to deserve that title."

"You've done more than I have," Peter said. "I've got a lot to live up to."

"Is that the only reason you decided to become a huntsman? Because of your family name?"

"I've never really thought about it. It's not the whole reason, but I guess it does have something to do it. Why did you decided to become a huntress?

"Because I wanted to protect people who can't protect themselves," Ria said.

"That's a lot more noble than my excuse."

Ria shrugged. "We're still growing as people. Between now and graduation you might find yourself."

Peter cleared his throat. "You know I've thought about becoming a teacher as well."

"I think you'd make a good one."

"Really?"

"Sure! That's they made you team leader. You have excellent leadership and teaching abilities."

"Come on now. You're just sayin' that!"

"I don't just say things, Peter. I mean them," Ria said staring into his eyes.

Peter felt his knees go weak and his heart skip a beat. It was official. He was in love with Ria Maize.


	24. Operation Snowbird (part 1)

"Oh, no!" Ruby whined. "I left Crescent Rose in Uncle Qrow's room."

"Do you really need it tonight?" Weiss asked.

"Do you need oxygen tonight?" Ruby asked glaring down Weiss.

Weiss sighed. "Fine. I'll walk with you to get it."

Ruby and Weiss crept across the court yard to the room where Qrow was staying.

"Are you sure your uncle won't be mad if we wake him up?" Weiss asked.

Ruby scoffed. "If I know my uncle he's not even here. He's out for the night."

Ruby slowly opened the door and to her surprise Qrow was sleeping in the bed. However he wasn't alone. Resting against his chest was none other than Winter Schnee.

Ruby and Weiss cringed and slowly backed out the door. They didn't utter a word until they made it back to their own room.

"What's wrong? You two look like you've seen ghost," Yang remarked with a laugh.

"W….w…." Weiss stammered.

Ruby began to shake and blurted out. "Uncle Qrow and Weiss's sister are in bed together."

"Winter and Qrow?" Yang.

"My eyes!" Ruby groaned. "My eyes!"

"Wait you didn't walk in on them…doing it, did you?" Yang asked.

"No, just sleeping, but that was bad enough," Weiss said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," said Yang.

"Well, I don't like it," Weiss said.

"Why? What's wrong with our uncle?" Yang asked, taking offense to Weiss's statement.

"He's a drunk! Do you honestly think he can care about anyone, but himself?" Weiss ranted. "Oh, gods what if they have kids together?"

"Then we'd be sort of related," Ruby said, twirling her fingers.

"Look, Weiss. We've met your sister before and if she's sleeping with Qrow it's because she wants to," Yang said. She sighed. "Though there has to be a reason they haven't told us yet."

"Maybe this was a one night thing," Ruby said.

"Or maybe it was because they knew we'd react like this," Weiss admitted.

"Do you think we should confront them?" Yang asked.

"No. I think it would be best to wait it out," Weiss said.

"Or we could be super sneaky and try to get them to admit it to us," Ruby suggested.

"I like her plan," Weiss said.

"Alright then," Yang said triumphantly. "Tomorrow we begin Operation Snowbird!"

"Snow bird?" Ruby questioned, ruining the dramatic moment.

"You know. Winter is snow and Qrow can turn into a bird," Yang explained.

"Oh, right," Ruby said. She put her hand out. "Operation Snowbird!"

Weiss and Yang put their hands on top of Ruby's. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. The girls climbed into their beds and turned off the lamp. After a few moments Ruby suddenly sat up.

"I forgot Crescent Rose…again!"


	25. Operation Snowbird (part 2)

Early in the morning Weiss, Yang, and Ruby all woke up and got ready for the day and Operation Snowbird.

"So I think we should mix things up a bit," Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, pulling up her boots.

"I think Weiss should talk to Uncle Qrow and Yang and I should go talk to Winter."

"Why do I have to talk to your uncle?" Weiss asked. "I don't like him and he certainly doesn't like me."

"You barely know him," Yang said. "Maybe if you'd take a chance and get to know him you two could be friends. Besides, if he really is seeing Winter then there's a good chance he'll be your brother-in-law one day."

Weiss cringed. "Oh, alright. I'll go talk to him. Winter should be at Haven by now doing security checks."

"Qrow is probably at a bar," Yang said.

"A bar?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, you know. One of those smelly places that serves alcohol," Ruby said.

"I know what a bar is, Ruby," Weiss groaned. "I just never thought I'd end up going to one."

"Welp, there's a first time for everything," Ruby said.

"We'll meet in town at the Tropical Rainforest Café for lunch to discuss what we've found out," Yang said.

"Sounds like a plan," Ruby said. "Let's go."

The girls left their room and went their separate ways. Ruby and Yang were off to Haven, and Weiss headed to a tavern in town. Yang and Ruby assured her she'd find Qrow at one of them, she just hoped the first one would be the only one she'd need to go in.

"It's barely nine in the morning and his drinking already. Winter what do see in this man?" Weiss mumbled as she entered the bar.

"Hey!" the bartender shouted, causing Weiss to jump. "No minors."

"S'alright," Qrow said from his corner table.

The bartender didn't argue and went back to cleaning glasses. Qrow motioned for Weiss to come to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Weiss sat down.

"Ruby and Yang want me to get to know you better," Weiss said.

Qrow stared at her curiously and stroked his chin. "You know I'm not sure your sister would want you in a place like this."

"I can take care of myself."

Qrow chuckled. "Well, I know I wouldn't want my nieces in here. If you really want to talk to me we can go somewhere else."

"Alright then," Weiss said nodding. She stood up smoothing out her skirt and followed Qrow out the door.

"Well, Miss Schnee what do you want to know about me?" Qrow asked.

"Um…how old are you?" Weiss said, mentally slapping herself in the face as the words left her mouth.

Qrow chuckled. "What is it with you kids and age? I'm not an old man, I'll tell you that. The Gray hair comes from a stressful job and two nieces that insist on putting themselves in dangerous situations."

"I thought it was a style choice," Weiss said, causing Qrow to grin. Weiss noticed his smile. _Oh, that's what Winter sees in him._

"I'd rather not tell you my real age, but I will say I'm older than you and younger than your father."

"Are you older than Winter?"

"A bit," said Qrow. "I've known her since she was your age."

"Seventeen?" Weiss said, her eyes widening.

"She had just joined the military," Qrow said. He smiled sadly thinking of what a different place his life was in those years ago.

"Winter's eight years older than me," Weiss said. "She was at boarding school and then the military while I was growing up. I didn't understand why she wanted to be away from home, but now I know it was our father she wanted to be away from…not me."

"Your sister loves you, Weiss. She talks about how proud she is of you all the time."

"So, you spend a lot time around Winter?"

"We've worked together for years."

"Right," Weiss said, looking down at the ground.

"Is there any other reason you wanted to spend time with me today?" Qrow asked.

"No reason. Just curious."

"You sure?"

"Ok, well…I think my sister might be dating someone that may not be good for her."

Qrow stopped walking. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean…I don't know that she's seeing anybody, but…"

"Look, you know how stubborn and strong willed your sister is. If she's got a man in her life it's because she wants him there."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know Winter pretty well. If he wasn't treating her right he'd be dead by now."

"So you think this guy is pretty decent?"

"Not really. I can't stand him most of the time, but Winter seems to like him a lot. She's willing to look past his faults and….well, if he's being honest with himself it's been a long time since he's felt this way about anyone." Qrow finally smiled and looked back at Weiss. "So, how did you find out?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Weiss asked nervously.

"I know you know."

"You know I know what."

"I know that you know what I didn't want you to know."

"How do you know that I know that what….Ruby and I accidently walked in on you and Winter. You were just sleeping, but it still freaked us out."

Qrow nodded. "Well, guess we knew we couldn't keep it from you girls forever. Not that we were planning to."

"Does Winter know we know?"

"She had a feeling, but she thought that could just be…" Qrow's voice trailed off and his eyes seamed to widen to twice their size.

"That could just be what?" Weiss asked, fearing the worst.

"You know I really think your sister ought to be the one to tell you that."

Meanwhile Ruby and Yang had finally caught up with Winter at Haven Academy.

"Oh, Ruby, Yang. What brings you ladies here?" Winter asked them.

"Weiss is always saying what an awesome big sister you are, so we thought we'd get to know you," Ruby said.

"Oh, well then," Winter said, a bit confused. "Shall we grab something to drink in the cafeteria?"

Yang and Ruby gave each other a quick fist bump as they followed Winter into the brightly painted cafeteria. Winter offered to pay their coffee. After ordering and receiving their drinks the three sat down.

"What an…interesting color choice," Ruby said, looking around the room.

"I know," Winter said. "They call it Caribbean green."

"Well, it's making me sea sick," Yang said, causing Winter to laugh.

"Your uncle said you two were funny."

"You've been talking to our uncle?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we've been working together. You two seem to be the most important people in his life so the subject is often about you," Winter said. "He loves and admires you both very much."

"We think a lot of him too," Yang said. "He's a great guy."

"He's a good huntsman," Winter said. "And I know he cares for his friends and family very much….especially the two of you as I've said."

"Does he ever talk about anyone else?" Yang asked.

"Anybody special?"

Winter smiled. "Are you asking if Qrow is seeing someone?"

"No…yes…maybe…I don't know," Ruby stammered. She quickly took a sip of her coffee. Her eyes bulged realizing it was still extremely hot.

Winter laughed softly. "You don't have to worry, girls. You will always be Qrow's number one priority."

"So…he is seeing someone?" Yang questioned.

"If your uncle is seeing someone then I think that he needs to be the one to tell you in his own way and in his own time. Relationships between adults are very delicate things. When Qrow is ready for you to know he will tell you."

"You're not supposed to be drinking coffee," a familiar voice called to them.

The three turned to see Qrow standing with Weiss. They walked over to the table and sat down. Qrow took Winter's coffee and drank it, then quickly spit it back out.

"It's warm milk, Qrow. I was there too. I heard everything the doctor…" Winter's voice slowed realizing there was still an audience of teenagers at the table.

"Doctor? What doctor?" Weiss asked worriedly.

Qrow took a deep breath, blowing the fringe of his hair out of his face. He took Winter's hand. "Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell them."

"Girls," Winter said catching her breath. "Qrow and I are having a baby."


	26. Operation Snowbird (final)

**_So sorry. There was a mistake with the original upload._**

"You're pregnant?" Weiss shrieked.

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping you'd start with the fact we're engaged."

"You're getting married?" Yang asked in a tone similar to Weiss's shriek.

"I thought you two hated each other," Ruby said.

"Sometimes we do, but that's what I love most about her," Qrow said.

"You love her because you hate her?" Weiss asked, giving her future brother-in-law a confused look.

"I drive him crazy," Winter said with a proud smile.

"And I keep coming back for more," Qrow said, grinning.

"I'm confused," Ruby said.

"You're still quite young, and love is a complicated thing," Winter said. "Qrow may drive me up the wall with frustration sometimes, but he's also one of the few people in my life that can make me smile no matter how horrible my day has been. Even if he's the reason I'm mad."

"Basically it's wanting to bang your best friend," Qrow said.

"Qrow!" Yang scolded, her eyes widening.

"He's not wrong," Winter said.

"Uh, so…when's the big day?" Ruby asked, hoping to change the awkward subject.

"Sometime between today and eight months from now when the baby is born," Qrow said. "We're not rushing things."

"Obviously," Weiss mumbled.

"I'm sure you girls have a lot of questions for us," Winter said. "We're willing to answer them now."

"Why did you keep this from us?" Yang asked. "Were you just going to wait until the baby popped out?"

"We wanted one less thing for you to have to worry about," Winter said. "We've only known a week ourselves."

"Is that why you're marrying my sister?" Weiss asked, glaring at Qrow. "Just because she's pregnant?"

"I asked her to marry me months ago," Qrow said. "We've sort of been seeing each other off and on for the last five years."

"I just can't believe this," Weiss said. "Winter, why couldn't you just tell me? And…and, Qrow, as much as you claim to love your nieces…"

"Easy now," Qrow said. "We both care so much about all three of you. We wanted to wait for the right time and the right way."

"Ruby you're being awfully quiet," Winter said. "Are you alight?"

Ruby finally looked up at her uncle and the woman who would be her aunt. "What are you going to do about Cinder and Salem?"

"We're not going to stop fighting," Qrow said. "Well, at least I'm not."

"I'm taking a leave from military work," Winter said. "I'm still going to do what I can…"

"I told you I want you to go to Patch to stay with Tai," Qrow said. "I don't want you anywhere near this war."

"I'm not leaving you Qrow," Winter said.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Qrow…I finally understand all you've done for Ruby and Yang. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure my niece or nephew is safe."

"Count us in," Yang said, wrapping her natural arm around Ruby.

"Yeah!" Ruby said excitedly. "Nothing's gonna hurt our little cousin."

"Not to mention Blake, Nora, Ren, and all of our other friends are going to want in on this," Yang said.

Qrow finally smiled. "My kid has a team of the most powerful huntsman and huntresses looking after it. I know you can keep it safe."

Winter laid her head over on Qrow's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, girls."

"I guess we should start calling this Operation Baby Snowbird," Yang joked, causing Weiss and Ruby to laugh.

Winter and Qrow looked at each other confused. "Snowbird?"


	27. Baby Bird

"What in the world is she doing?"

"I think she's building a nest."

Qrow and Winter curiously observed their two-year-old daughter gathering pillows, blankets, and a few stuffed toys. She dragged them to a spot on the floor and piled them into a circle, building a pillow barrier around it.

"She is part bird after all," Qrow said, smiling sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yang used to do the same thing as a kid and…well, I wasn't really around to see if Ruby did."

"Honey…"

"Maybe I should ask her. It would be interesting to see if Scarlet is anything like her half-sister."

Since coming clean to Ruby that he was her biological father their relationship hadn't been the same. It wasn't strained or bad, but there was a difference that neither of them could describe. Ruby still called him Uncle Qrow, which Qrow fully understood, though he secretly wished to hear her call him dad. He'd chosen his so-called semblance and his work as a huntsman over his baby girl and her mother. He thought he was doing what was best for everyone and protecting them, but not a day went by, even these years later that he regretted that decision. He was just happy Ruby still wanted him in her life.

"Do you think Scarlet will have the same abilities you do?" Winter asked, changing the subject. "Yang already calls her baby bird."

"It's too soon to tell, but if Yang and Ruby haven't then there's a good chance Scarlet won't," Qrow said. "She should have your glyphs though."

Winter placed her hand on her flat belly. "Maybe this one will be able to turn into a bird."

Just a week before Qrow and Winter learned Winter was going have another baby, which would be due around Qrow's fortieth birthday. If there was ever a time he felt like an old man it was now.

Qrow rested his elbow on the arm of their sofa and rested his head on his fist. "Is it wrong that I hope none of our kids do?"

Winter seemed hurt by this statement. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't want either of them to go through what I've gone through."

"Sweetheart, whether they have glyphs or can turn into a bird our children will have one thing that neither of us had," Winter said, causing Qrow to look at her. She smiled softly. "A father who loves them with all his heart and wants to protect them."

Qrow looked back at Scarlet and smiled. The toddler smiled back and ran over to Qrow, who lifted her in his arms and placed her in his lap. She giggled, looking up at him.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Qrow kissed Scarlet's head through her thick black hair. "Hey, snowflake."

Scarlet stood on Qrow's legs and pulled his face to hers, kissing him on the nose. It was something Winter often did when she knew she'd won an argument. Without warning he received another kiss on the nose this time from Winter.


	28. A Semblence of Sorrow

"You shouldn't be here," Qrow said, his words slurring slightly. He couldn't bring himself to look at his wife.

"Neither should you," Summer said.

"Not good for the baby," Qrow muttered.

Summer ran her hand down her growing stomach, as though the baby girl would give her confidence. She took a deep breath and touched Qrow's shoulder. "Let's go home."

"Sum, I've got a mission."

"Another one? Qrow the baby is due in less than a month!"

"I know. I know. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"If you don't want to be there for us then just say the word because I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Summer said. She lost the will to remain strong and calm and began sobbing.

"Please don't do that," Qrow said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He finally looked at Summer. His heart ached seeing her so upset. "If you left me now I wouldn't blame you."

"I'm not the one looking for every opportunity to escape, Qrow. You are."

"You know when we got married and your dad told you you'd regret I wanted to prove him wrong so bad. Hasn't even been a year and I've failed."

"What is wrong with you? You think that I regret marrying you? Qrow, I love you! I just don't like watching you drink yourself to death."

"Trust me, Summer. It's better this way."

Summer rolled her eyes. "My god! This is all about you and that damned hero complex of yours. You seriously think that staying away from me because of your so-called semblance is what's best for me….what's best for your child?"

"It's not my so-called semblance, Summer. It's real. People around me get hurt."

"Your right, but it's not because you're bad luck. It's because you're selfish."

Summer sadly turned and walked out of the bar, leaving Qrow to stare at his drink.


	29. Warm Winter Baths

Winter hummed a familiar tune, though she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before, as she washed her legs in her warm bubble bath. She cupped her hand and cascaded water on them to wash the foamy suds off.

"You look comfortable."

Winter gasped hearing a man's voice coming from inside the locked bathroom. She pulled the shower curtain and peeked out. Qrow Branwen was leaning against the door smiling at her.

"What on gods green Remnant are you doing here?" Winter asked, pushing the curtain back. She gathered bubbles around her in an attempt to cover her bare chest.

Qrow began whistling the same tune that Winter had been humming earlier. He began taking off his shoes and socks, then started to undo his belt.

Winter rolled her eyes. "Doesn't the rat's nest of an inn you're staying in have its own shower?"

"Yeah," Qrow said, dropping his trousers and boxers. "But mine doesn't have a beautiful woman in it."

"You're lucky I haven't screamed yet."

Qrow chuckled as he removed his shirt. "Believe me if you want I'm more than willing to make that happen."

Winter glanced at Qrow's body out of the corner of her eye before turning to look at him fully. She noticed several scars on his chest and abdomen.

"They're all long stories," Qrow said, settling into the tub.

Winter moved towards him, taking a blue soap soaked luffa-sponge with her. She began washing his chest and shoulders. "I've got time to listen."


	30. A New Year

"You know tonight is worth it to see how damn sexy you look in that dress," Qrow mumbled as he kissed Winter's neck.

Winter's 'sexy dress' was a strapless floor length evening with a slit coming to just above her knee. It was a shimmering robin's egg blue which seemed to sparkle brighter than the half a dozen chandeliers in the dining room. Qrow's favorite part about the dress was that Winter's back was exposed.

"You should show this much skin more often," Qrow continued.

"You know you could've dressed up a bit," Winter remarked.

"Hey, I put on the new shirt you bought me!" Qrow defended.

Yes, in Qrow's defense he had worn the pewter blue dress shirt just for Winter. Qrow had never been the sort of man to take orders from anybody, except for his nieces who had him wrapped around their fingers. Doing this for Winter was his way of showing her he meant it when he said he loved her.

"It would look better tucked in," Winter said.

Qrow stepped back and held his arms out. "Tuck it in for me."

Winter's cheeks flushed red. "Qrow there are people here."

"They're not staring," Qrow said. "They're all too busy watching the clock."

"Well, it is almost midnight."

"Another year gone by. Maybe this one won't suck as bad."

"Are you worried?"

"A little," Qrow said. "This time next year I'll be a father."

"No I meant about Salem and…."

"I've dealt with her before. I know Ruby and her friends can handle whatever she throws at them. My main concern is you and our family."

Winter and Qrow stared into each other's eyes. They heard the crowd began their count down and end with a cheer. Qrow pulled Winter into a kiss to celebrate the new year, enjoying the moment before they had to face uncertainty yet again.


	31. Skating Around

"Uncle Qrow, come play with us!" nine-year-old Ruby shouted from the middle of the frozen lake. She skated around in a circle and beckoned for her uncle once more. "UNCLE QROOOOOW!"

"I heard you the first time, kid," Qrow said, sitting on a nearby bench. He put on his own ice skates and laced them up. He carefully skated out to the middle to join Ruby.

Ruby giggled. "You're a little wobbly."

"Take note kid. Whiskey and ice skates don't mix. In fact, Whiskey doesn't mix with anything. Never touch it alright."

Ruby nodded. Qrow had often told her and her older sister Yang that they were forbidden from drinking alcohol, and they shouldn't even try it. He didn't want them having this same problems he did.

"Come on, Rubes," Qrow said, holding out his hands. "I'll pull you around so you can do your flamingo trick."

Ruby smiled. Her 'famous' flamingo trick involved her being pulled by someone, usually Uncle Qrow or Yang, so she could maintain balance enough to lift one leg into the air. It was her favorite thing to do while skating and would do it several times a day.

Qrow didn't mind though. Seeing Ruby smile and hearing her sweat laugh reminded him so much of her mother Summer Rose. Despite her name, Summer's favorite season was winter. She loved the cold, the snow, and all the holidays with huge feasts.

Suddenly Qrow picked Ruby up and spun around with her, causing Ruby to giggle.

"Uncle Qrow, I'm getting dizzy."

Qrow sat Ruby back down, making sure she was balanced before he let her go.

"That was fun!" Ruby said.

Qrow smiled and took Ruby by the hand. The two began skating around the pond. "You know, Ruby your mother liked to go ice skating too."

"She did?" Ruby asked, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Yep. In fact, she taught me."

"Wow," Ruby breathed.

Ruby loved hearing about her mother. Tai rarely talked about either of the women he'd loved, even though Ruby and Yang both begged to know more about their mothers. Tai had forbidden Qrow from telling the girls, especially Yang, stories about Summer and Raven, but that seemed to only make Qrow want to tell them more.

"Dad never talks about her much…not at all really," Ruby said. "I wish he would."

"I know you do, kid. I think you remind your dad a lot of your mom," Qrow said, feeling a lump grow in his throat. "I know you remind me of Summer."

"Really?" Ruby asked excitedly. She suddenly frowned. "I wish I could remember Mama."

"You don't remember her at all?" Qrow asked, feeling sad for the little girl he loved with all his heart.

"A little…maybe. I think I remember her smile and her laugh," Ruby said. She started humming a song. She stopped only to tell Qrow. "I think I remember her singing this to me."

As Ruby started humming again Qrow realized the song was the one he and Summer had danced to on their wedding day. It was Summer's favorite song, and she'd wanted it to be their first dance as husband and wife. He could feel tears coming to his eyes, a strong emotion he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Even if I don't remember her, I still miss her," Ruby sighed.

"I miss her too," Qrow said sadly. He cleared his throat. "You know, Ruby, if you ever want to talk about her I'm always here for you."

Ruby leaned her cold cheek against Qrow's gloved hand. "I love you, Uncle Qrow.

Qrow smiled and looked down at his little girl. As much as it killed him inside to hear her call him 'uncle' he was grateful to be in her life.

"I love you too, pipsqueak."


	32. Afternoon Naps

Qrow stirred from his nap on the couch to see his nieces had crawled up next to him. Five-year-old Ruby was on his chest sucking her thumb and seven-year-old Yang was tucked at his side. Hoping not to disturb them Qrow pulled the quilt from off the back of the couch and draped it over the three of them.

Ruby lifted her head and sleepily looked at Qrow.

"Hey, peanut," Qrow said, petting Ruby's hair.

Ruby smiled and lay her head back down falling asleep once more. She tightly griped Qrow's shirt in her fists making sure he couldn't leave without taking her with him.

Qrow rubbed Ruby's back and smiled sadly. _Stop growing up so fast…both of you. You're making me feel like an old man._


	33. Sisters

Eight-year-old Winter Schnee was over the moon to have a little sister. It was a lonely world living in a big house with parents who always had something better to do than spend time with their little girl.

"You and I are going to be best friends, Weiss," Winter told the baby girl sleeping in her basinet.

Weiss was wearing a light blue footed onesie and had been wrapped in blanket Clive the butler had lovingly knitted for her. It was similar to one Winter had been given when she was born, only while Winter's was white with royal blue snowflakes Weiss's blanket was the reverse.

"Mother and Father said your name means white. I'm named after a season. It's very very cold during winter, but it's a lot of fun. When you're older we can go sledding and build snowmen. Oh, also we celebrate Yuletide in winter. You get lots of presents and there's this big, humungous feast with the whole family. Nana and Grandpa come and…."

"Winter," a stern voice called from the door.

Winter slowly turned to see her father standing there looking rather cross.

"Yes, Father?"

"Your piano teacher arrived five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Winter said shyly. "I was just talking to Weiss and…"

"Weiss is a baby. She cannot understand you."

"I know, but still I…"

"Come on then, Winter. You are already late."

Winter sighed. "Yes father."

Winter followed her father out the door and down the hallway. Meanwhile in her bed Weiss had opened her eyes, wondering where the kind sound of her sister's voice had gone.


	34. Ready and Waiting

"Keep your hands off me you drunken winged rat!" Winter screamed at Qrow. Another wave of pain shot through her body with another contraction and she quickly grabbed Qrow's hand.

Qrow kissed Winter's temple. "You're doing great, sweetheart."

"Qrow, I don't think I can make it."

"Shh," Qrow soothed, petting Winter's sweat soaked hair. "You've got this."

"If I don't make it…"

"You're going to make it, and you're going to be a great mom."

Winter sat up, writhing in pain. "Oh, god. I can't do this."

"You can," Qrow said.

Winter glared at him. "This is all your fault. You just had to fly into my room with your stupid charming smile and your warm strong arms."

"Those aren't exactly things I can leave behind, dearest," Qrow said, grunting slightly as Winter's grip on his hand tightened.

"But you don't have to suffer for it!"

"You don't think it hurts me to see you in pain? Besides I'm pretty sure you broke my hand."

Winter elbowed Qrow in the gut. "Well, enjoy that because it's the last time you'll get to touch me."

"We'll see about that," Qrow said grinning.

"Do you want to die tonight? Cause I can make that happen?" Winter groaned. She blew what seemed like all the breath in her body out.

"It shouldn't be too much longer. You're getting closer."

"You said that exact same thing six hours ago," Winter moaned.

"Well, you're closer to giving birth now than you were then."

Winter reached back and slapped Qrow with the back of her hand. "You're lucky I'm not wearing my ring right now."

"Alright, let's check and see if you're ready," one of the nurses said, reentering the room.

"Oh, gods please tell me I am," Winter groaned.

"Looks like you are," the nurse said with a smile. She motioned for the doctor to come in.

"Are you ready for your baby to come, Mrs. Branwen?" the doctor asked.

"I've been ready," Winter huffed. "I've just been waiting for…AHHH!"

Winter screamed once more, nearly losing consciousness from the pain. She barely heard what the doctor was telling her, but somehow her body naturally knew what to do. Suddenly she felt a rush of relieve and heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations," the doctor said at last. "You have a daughter."


	35. Past Meets Future

Tai knew the something was wrong when Qrow asked to meet him late at night for coffee. He carefully eyed his former brother-in-law until Qrow finally looked up at him.

"I want to tell, Ruby."

Tai's heart dropped into his stomach. "Why?"

"Don't you think she deserves to know?"

"I mean why now?" Tai asked. "You and I agreed that we'd wait until she was eighteen."

"That was then. Things have changed."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Winter's baby would it?"

"Partly, but that's not the entire..."

"How do you think Ruby's going to feel when she sees you stepping up to raise this kid when you couldn't do that for her? What do you think that's going to do to her perception of her mother?"

"I'll explain everything and hope for the best."

Tai scoffed. "You know I always wondered what all those girls at Beacon saw in you. How the hell Summer fell for you I'll never know."

"Tai watch it."

"Is Winter really in love with you or is she just a wh…"

Before Tai could finish his statement Qrow's fist collided with his chin.

"Don't you dare talk about Winter or Summer like that," Qrow growled at him. "I'm Ruby's father and she deserves to know that."

"Oh, yeah? Who was there for her when she took her first steps? Who taught her how to ride a bike and bandaged her knee when she fell off? Who tucked her in every night and made sure there were no monsters under her bed?" Tai's voice continued to rise in anger. "It was all me, Qrow. Meanwhile you were too busy falling off a barstool trying drink away the memory of ever having her."

"You think I want to forget Ruby? She's the only thing that keeps me going."

"You weren't even there half the time while Summer was pregnant, and when you were there you were drunk."

"I know I can't change the past. I wish I could've been a better husband and a better father. I'm trying my best to be there for Winter now. I know it won't make up for all that happened with Summer, but that failure has been thrown in my face enough."

Tai took a deep breath. "If you want to tell Ruby I know I can't stop you, and I suppose with what all she's been through Ruby is old enough to make the decision of whether she wants either of us in her life after that."

"You're still her dad Tai, I mean…you said it yourself you did all the work."

Tai looked up at Qrow. "No...you did some too. You were there for both girls when I couldn't be. Ruby just didn't know Uncle Qrow was more than that."

Qrow sighed. "I'm so worried she won't want me in her life. I don't know if I can live with myself if she doesn't."

"You'll never know how she feels unless you try," Tai said. "Tomorrow morning sounds like a good time."


	36. Bad Habit

"Look Uncle Qrow," five-year-old Ruby said. She let out a heavy breath and the cold formed a fog in front of her. "I can see my breathing!"

Qrow chuckled and scooped Ruby up in his arms. "Can you?"

"Yeah, watch!" Ruby said, showing off her trick again.

Qrow tried the same as well and Ruby crinkled her nose.

"Your breath is stinky," she said, in her innocent honesty. "It smells like that bad stuff you keep in your pocket."

Qrow knew Ruby was talking about his flask. Ruby and Yang both pinched their noses at it, and told Qrow constantly they didn't like it.

"Daddy says that stuff makes you act different and it's bad for you."

Qrow swallowed. He knew in the back of his mind the girls would ask him about it one day.

"Your dad's right, Ruby. It's not very good for me."

"Then why do you drink it?" Ruby asked placing her hands on her hips.

Qrow, who was still holding Ruby under her arms, pulled the little girl closer to him and gently rubbed her hair. "It's a bad habit, Rubes, and bad habits are hard to break."

Ruby frowned, and mumbled into Qrow's shoulder. "I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, peanut."

"Will you try to stop…for me?"

Qrow sighed. "Ruby, this is a grown up thing."

Ruby whimpered slightly and tightened her grip on Qrow's jacket.

"But I'll try," Qrow said letting out another heavy sigh.


	37. Branwen

_Winter Branwen_

Winter smiled as she signed her new name. She didn't have to change her last name. She could've easily kept her maiden name, Schnee. Qrow wouldn't have been bothered by that. Winter was the one who wanted this.

For years her last name had defined the way people saw her. A wealthy heiress, whose family's vast dust empire seemed to rule the world. Qrow looked at her differently and because of that she had fallen in love with him.

Qrow saw Winter as strong and independent, who with the right look could bring an army to their knees. Qrow was also one of the few privileged to see a warmer side of Winter. He loved her laugh and the way she twisted her mouth when she was thinking.

Winter was the only person Qrow let get to him. He wanted her to challenge him. He wanted her on his last nerve. It was a thrill for him and Winter was more than happy to oblige.


	38. I Win

"Ha! I win!" Ruby said, raising her arms triumphantly. She began doing her signature victory dance as the other people at the table rolled their eyes.

"Every. Stinking. Time." Jaune grumbled. "You know, I should just stop playing games with you guys."

"For real. I cheated and still loss," Weiss said, only to be scolded by Yang.

"Hey! That's not fair. Since Weiss cheated I think we should have a do over."

"I'm good with that," said Jaune.

"What? No! You can't take my victory from me," Ruby said.

"It wasn't a fair win," Yang said.

"What? I didn't cheat!" Ruby said defending herself. She slammed her fists on the table and a few extra cards fell out of her sleeves. Ruby chuckled nervously. "Hehe…oops."


	39. A Thoughtful Gift

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," Qrow said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Winter smiled and looked up at him. "It's beautiful, Qrow. I'd be honored to wear it. Would you help me put it on?"

Winter turned around and moved her hair to the side so Qrow could clasp the necklace around her neck. She turned back to face him and smiled. She touched and admired the diamond teardrop.

"It…it looks good on you," Qrow said, hoping the compliment didn't come across as sarcasm.

"Thank you," Winter said, blushing slightly. "This was a very thoughtful gift."


	40. Our Secret

"Uncle Qrow, watch me!" seven-year-oldYang said as she stood up on the back of the couch. She wobbled a bit before gaining her balance. She placed one hand on her hip and raised the other arm triumphantly in the air. "I am Super Yang! Here to...WHOA!"

Yang lost her balance and fell on the couch with a thud.

Qrow chuckled. "You alright, firecracker?"

Yang nodded and swung her little legs so they were hanging off the edge and she was sitting up. She sighed heavily and her shoulders dropped.

Qrow's brow furrowed. He didn't like seeing people he cared about, especially his little nieces, upset. "What's wrong, Yang?"

Yang didn't look up at him. "I was just thinking about my mom."

"Do you want me to walk with you to her memorial?"

"No…not her. My real mom."

Qrow felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Tai had 'forbidden' him to talk about Raven, but truthfully he thought that was unfair to Yang. With a heavy sigh Qrow motioned for Yang to come to him and he pulled her up into his lap.

"Alright, I'll tell you about her, but this has got to be our secret ok."

Yang smiled and nodded. "Ok."


	41. Painting the Walls

"Ok, what do you think of this one?" Winter asked, as she attempted to show Qrow the photo on her scroll.

"Winter, I love you, but if you show me one more picture I'm taking your scroll and throwing it across the room," Qrow said, not looking up from his book.

"Qrow!" Winter said with a huff. "You didn't even look."

"Look, Win. I know this is 'our' home, but I honestly don't care what color you paint the walls," Qrow said. He thought for a moment. "You know what I take that back. Don't paint it pink…any shade of pink."


	42. Fairytales

"Hey, what are you rats doing up?" Qrow asked, grunting as he sat up from his makeshift bed on the couch. He stretched his arms and turned his attention to his nieces who had climbed up in his lap.

"We can't sleep," Yang said.

Little Ruby sniffed. "We miss, Mommy."

Qrow's heart dropped. At only six and four the girls had lost one of the most important people in their lives. He wasn't sure what to say to them. Nothing would make this better. Time would make it easier, but it wouldn't bring Summer back.

Qrow smiled weakly. "How about I tuck you back in and tell you a fairytale?"


	43. Early Bird

Qrow rolled over and lazily draped his arm over Winter. He spread his fingers to feel her growing belly. He didn't want to wake Winter up, knowing she hadn't been sleeping well lately, but upon feeling his touch the baby started moving.

"Sorry," Qrow mumbled, burying his face in Winter's silky white hair.

Winter hummed softly. "Our early bird was bound to kick for attention sooner or later."

"Neither of us are morning people. How did this happen?"

"Candles, bubble bath, and a little wine," Winter said with a soft smirk.

Qrow chuckled and kissed Winter's neck, snuggling closer to her and her baby bump.


	44. One Last Mission

Summer Rose stared at her cup of tea, lost in thought. She glanced up across the den to the couch where three-year-old Yang and Ruby, who was barely one were sleeping under a shared blanket.

"Are you ok, Summer?" Tai asked her as he entered the room and sat his beer on the table.

Summer sighed. "Please don't drink in front of me. I get enough of that at home."

Tai looked at Summer. Her eyes were puffed from tears and lack of sleep. Dark circles framed them, making her look sickly. What in the past and been an infectious smile, was now a blank expression.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Tai said.

"I get enough of that too," Summer said, her voice wavering. "Empty apologizes. Next come the promises you never intend to keep."

"Summer…"

"I know his missions are stressful and I know he deals with what he thinks his semblance is, but what I don't know is why I'm not enough….why Ruby isn't enough to make him happy."

Summer buried her face in the palms of her hands and began to sob. Tai moved from his chair to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to rest her face against his chest.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice from behind them slurred.

Summer and Tai turned to see Qrow standing there look at them.

"You're home early," Summer said standing up. She walked over to her husband to greet him wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What the hell did you do to my wife, Tai?"

"I was just having a bad day, Qrow," Summer assured him. "Tai was just giving me a friendly hug."

"That's all it was, really," Tai said. He turned to look at the girls who were beginning to stir in their sleep. "I'm going to take the girls upstairs."

Tai carefully gathered both Ruby and Yang in his arms, being careful not to wake them. Ruby's eyes fluttered open for a moment and when she caught a glimpse of Qrow she smiled and reached for him. "Da!"

Qrow went to take Ruby from Tai and the baby girl instantly fell back asleep in her father's arms. Qrow kissed the top her head through the tuft of messy black hair.

"She wasn't talking when I left."

"You've been gone over a month," Summer said. "Babies tend to grow fast."

"I'm missing everything."

"It's your job, Qrow. I understand how important it is to you."

"It's not enough," Qrow said, passing Ruby to Summer. He pulled his flask out of his shirt and began drinking.

"Do you have to do that in front of her?"

"She's sleeping."

"It doesn't matter, Qrow. She is your daughter and she needs her father to at least attempt to show he cares."

"That's why I keep working this godforsaken job, Summer. You think I like being away from you…from Ruby?"

"Sometimes it feels like you do. You're not the only huntsman Ozpin could call upon."

"Not to brag, but I'm the best there is. Well, not counting you I am. Ozpin knows that," Qrow said. "I think he made sure we were partners so we'd breed."

Summer smiled at Qrow's joke. She couldn't imagine the tiny baby in her arms, who had recently discovered she was frightened of her own shadow, would become a mighty huntress.

"Do you want to sit down?" Summer asked. "I know you must be tired."

"I am," Qrow said with a heavy sigh.

Tai, who had just reentered the room cleared his throat. "Uh, I came to see if Ruby was ready for bed."

Before Summer could speak, Qrow answered. "She's fine here."

Qrow took Ruby back from Summer and sat down on the couch, resting the baby on his chest. Ruby snuggled against her new warm pillow. Qrow reached in his shirt and pulled out his flask once again.

"Don't you dare…."

"Relax, Summer. I was just moving it so she'd be more comfortable."

Summer sighed. "It's hard to tell with you sometimes."

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed myself," Tai said. "Good night, Summer…Qrow."

"Good night," Summer said softly.

Qrow patted the place on the couch next to him. "I've missed having you in my arms."

"I've missed you being here," Summer said, sitting down and laying her head on Qrow's shoulder. "Ruby cries for you a lot. It usually takes both Tai and I to get her calmed down."

"Tai," Qrow muttered bitterly.

He wasn't angry at Tai really. He was angry with himself. He wished he was a better man. He wished his semblance didn't get in the way of everything. His marriage was falling apart. His drinking was getting worse and he knew it. He wasn't a fit father, a fit husband, of a fit human being.

"Have you talked to Oz about taking a break for a while," Summer asked.

"No. Why?"

"You said you would."

"Things are complicated."

"Things always are."

"I can't help that."

"But you can help how long you're gone. Do you know how hard it is raising a child without someone there to help you."

"You mean someone like Tai? You two seemed to be a cozy couple before I walked in."

"I told you that was just a hug between friends," Summer said, gently petting Ruby's soft head. "I don't have feelings for Tai."

"I almost wish you did."

"What?"

"I wish you loved him and not me."

"Well, I don't, Qrow. I'm in love with you and I am trying my best to support you, but you're not making it easy on me."

"Then maybe I should leave."

"If you walked out on Ruby I'd never forgive you," Summer said.

"What if that's what's best for her."

"Qrow what are you talking about?"

"Summer, Salem wants me dead and she'll go through any means to bring me down. She's not above killing the innocent….even children. If she got to you or Ruby I couldn't live with myself. The more I'm gone…the longer I stay away, the better things are for you and Ruby."

"And you couldn't just tell me this?"

"You would've never let me go," Qrow said. "You're as stubborn as you are beautiful."

"We can get through this together."

"No. This is something I need to do alone. Salem doesn't know about you or Ruby and she doesn't need to. The longer I stay here the greater her chances of finding out I'm married and have a family."

"Is that why Raven left?"

"No. Raven had more selfish reasons for leaving and I still don't understand why she did."

"When do you have to go again?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Summer looked at Qrow with tears in her eyes. "And when will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want me to tell Ruby when she cries?"

Qrow took a deep breath. "Pass her to Tai and tell her, her daddy's right there."


End file.
